


Ties

by LineCrosser



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M, Rope Bondage, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser/pseuds/LineCrosser
Summary: A kinky Captive Prince Comic involving lots of rope.





	Ties

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
